One Year
by Isrut
Summary: A Punk!AU fic wth Hanna and Jayne. Jayne comes home to see blood leading up to his apartment on the one year anniversary of Hanna and him dating.
1. Chapter 1

The cold air stung his lungs more than usual as Jayne stepped out of his car. He only realized it when his sucked in a quick breath and froze spotting blood in the parking lot. The detective paused for a moment. His first thought was of Hanna, however…he was sure the boy (or someone they knew) would've texted or called if he was injured…or worse. Jayne ducked half way into the car and pulled out a few store bags with their dinner ingredients and a special dessert. It had been a year since Hanna and Jayne had fumbled and decided to date, it was their anniversary.

The year had been filled with ups and downs. They bickered and made up more times than he could count, but it always ended alright. Most of the bickering happened if one of them got injured, so it was really out of love.

Slowly he walked over to the stairs and it seemed the blood trailed there as well. Follow the blood paved road? Now looking at it better, it seemed to go right up the stairs and towards his apartment. Heart clenched he began to move faster, careful not to slip on the slick stairs. Then came the bloodied hand marks on the wall and on his door, and the doorknob. His heart was beating so hard, yet his body wasn't moving at all. He had to force himself to open the door, and once he did everything seemed to fall on top of him.

He turned quickly and locked the door behind him before putting the groceries on the table. "Hanna?" He called loudly. "HANNA!" Jayne's voice was thick with worry, and dry as if he had been punched in the gut. He followed the trail of blood into the bedroom, and then to the bathroom door, where outside, sitting and vigilantly protecting the door, was their orange tabby, Moof. Moof was scratching at the door and mewling softly, as if he was trying to comfort his owner on the other side. He crouched and ran his hand over Moof's head lightly. "Thanks buddy." He murmured to the cat. Moof's big blue eyes (so much like Hanna's) looked up at him as if assessing if it was ok to leave. Instead, Moof went and hopped on the bed, waiting. Jayne sighed and stood to open the door, but it was locked. "Hanna…Hanna are you awake in there?" He wasn't going to ask if he was alright. The only sound in reply was a murmured, muffled, soft protest.

Jayne reached up to the top of the doorframe, and took the lock pick he placed up there (for emergencies). Slowly, he was able to unlock the door and opened it. Before he could even walk in Moof rushed in first. Then Jayne slipped in. There, laying in a fetal position in the tub was Hanna. Blood seemed to be everywhere, in the sink on the floor and well, it seemed most everywhere. It was inconceivable how much blood he lost, surprised the boy could even make sounds at all.

"God…Hanna." Jaynes said, though sounding strained in confusion. He moved to the tub and crouched by it, the boy was shivering from blood loss and his face was red from crying. Moof was sitting on the edge of the tub looking down and making soft noises. Even the cat knew this was different than usual. Jayne slipped his jacket off and wrapped it around Hanna. "Come on, Hanna." He murmured reaching down to cup the boys cheek, but seemed to recoil as Hanna turned to have a coughing fit, coughing up blood and some other things. He must've pushed the limit hard this time. The punk pulled the jacket up over his face, as if to hide in embarrassment. He flipped open his phone and sent a text to Worth for some help, and the address to his apartment. Once sent, he shoved the phone in his pocket and moved to scoop up Hanna. "Let's move to the bed. It'll be softer."

That was when he noticed how light the punk felt, it was almost as if he weighed nothing. Jayne's face deepened with more worry and he laid him on the bed, while moving the jacket off his partner slightly. First thing he did was check for wounds, slowly he lifted up Hanna's shirt, seeing his normal staples and other markings, but there were a few cuts, some deeper than others but already mostly done bleeding. Lips twitched and he pulled Hanna's shirt back down and was about to check his face when his phone buzzed. Worth seemed to text back. Sliding the phone out of his pocket he read the text. Hanna had already been by his place, it seemed nobody was offering to help him home. Jayne tossed his phone onto the floor with a string of curses. Then he let his head drop in his hands a moment just to gather his thoughts. He'd only seen Hanna like this once, but he was fine in an hour or so. This seemed worse; he was surprised he didn't find Hanna dead.

"I-…I-I'm sorry…JayJay…" The weak voice said from beside him. "Didn't mean…to bloody the-" Gently, Jayne's fingers covered his mouth and then he used his thumb to brush some blood off of Hanna's lip

"We can discuss that later. Just relax. I'm gonna grab you some water and juice to get you blood sugar and stuff up." Moof hopped up on the bed and curled up by Hanna's stomach, claiming his spot. Jayne ruffled the cat's fur and then moved quickly to the kitchen. He poured a glass of cranberry juice and pulled up a bottle of water and moved back into the room. The boy seemed to have found a way to prop himself up against the wall, his head hanging back, crushing the rooster-like Mohawk against the wall. Moof now occupied his lap and one of his hand's attentions. The cop sat on the edge of the bed and held out the cranberry juice. "Think you can drink this on your own, or you need some help."

Those blue eyes, sad and broken, just seemed to plead with Jayne as the slid over to him and tug on his heart. So, he moved closer and slowly fed Hanna some of the juice, pausing before giving him more. It seemed the worst of the problems were over and all Hanna needed to do was recover. Except, he looked so beaten and broken, Jayne wasn't sure what would happen, but he knew what always made things a little bit better.

So, he kicked off his shoes, undoing his tie and untucking his shirt. Jayne crawled over Hanna and lay beside him. Then he opened his arms invitingly. That's when Hanna cracked further.

Giving a soft strangled cry, Hanna fell apart and curled himself against Jayne, which caused Moof to lose his spot (much to the cat's dismay). Jayne held the bloodied boy against him tight and placed soft kissed against his skull, murmuring soft words of comfort. Hanna rocked against him, as if trying to get as close as possible, to lose himself in the other's arms. He knew he wouldn't get the story of what happened out of Hanna tonight, but he bet it was through Worth that it had happened. In his arms, the boy shivered and trembled with sobs.

"S-so sor…sorry Jayne…" Hanna sputtered against Jayne's shirt. "I…I ruin-" He was cut off as Jayne place a soft kiss against the young man's lips.

"It's alright, Hanna. Calm down." But Hanna didn't, he rambled and murmured. Jayne decided that he'd let the boy's thoughts run their course.

"No…no…I ruined..everythin'…and the house…and blood everywhere…" He whined softly. "and…and Wor-…Worth said…if I messed up the place with…with all the blood…you'd…kick me out and…" Jayne frowned.

"Hey, wait…what? Is that why you didn't text me?" Jayne looked down at Hanna, who had a guilty look on his face. "God you're stupid." He said and ran his hand back through Hanna's deflating mohawk. "We'll clean it all… I'll clean it all up out side before morning. No one will be any wiser. As for in here…yes, of course I'm a tad upset about it, but I'm more worried about you, not how to get blood off carpet and walls."

He pressed his forehead against Hanna's and scrunched it up. "You gave me such a fright, Hanna. God, I was so worried. I didn't want to believe it when I saw it…" The two clung to each other for a few silent moments. Jayne didn't mention what day it was, and Hanna probably knew, but in the commotion put it on the back burner. "Go wash up…I'll cook up some dinner. You'll feel better then."

Hanna rubbed at his eyes lightly and looked up at Jayne. "Thanks…Jayne, I." He had to swallow, his voice felt so dry. "I love you." It seemed barely a whisper.

"I love you too, Hanna." He brushed his lips over the other's reassuringly. "Go on, into the shower with you."

Sluggishly the boy drug himself to the shower and that gave Jayne time to pull himself to the kitchen and finally break down himself. A small flow of tears began to steam down his face, but he tried to work through them. Out of the bags came the pancake mix and the dinosaur shaped pancake formers he had bought for their one year anniversary. Jayne placed them in the cabinet, they wouldn't be made tonight. He did leave the eggs out and a few other items, the rest were put in the fridge except, well, the flowers. He couldn't exactly hide those. They seemed a silly thing, of course, but Jayne was a rather classic guy at times.

The bouquet laid there, full of orange, white and yellow flowers or different varieties. Jayne just left it there, he wasn't going to toss them, but he didn't know what to do with them. Silently, as he tried to stop his quiet tears, he scrambled up some eggs for an energy boost for Hanna. He could hear to the shower head squeak off as the punk finished his washing up.

Then, Hanna emerged from the bedroom, wearing boxers and one of Jayne's shirts, which was unbuttoned for the most part. Aside from looking paler than usual, he seemed to look a lot better with all the blood and things washed away. The cuts were clean and no longer bleeding, he just looked like he had been ill. He drug his feet along saying something softly, but Jayne couldn't hear or understand it. Then, when he stood in the kitchen entrance, Hanna looked like a turmoil of emotions.

"J-Jayne?" He frowned, he had spotted the flowers.

"It's our anniversary…" He looked over his shoulder and nodded to the chair. "Sit, eggs are almost done."

But Hanna remained frozen in his spot. "It's our…Shit…" He slouched, somewhat defeated. "Shit I really…I jus….how do you even put up with me. I fuckin' forgot this…and."

"Hanna, just sit." Jayne placed the eggs down in front of one of the chairs and looked at him. Hanna shifted awkwardly, his mohawk limp and wet, hanging to one side which made the redhead look rather pathetic. The he took his seat and began to eat the eggs, so slowy, Jayne thought may Hanna believe something would explode or pop out at him. He was careful. "Listen, why don't we just move it to tomorrow, hmm?"

Wide blue eyes looked up from the table. "You can't..you can't just move an anniversary!"

"Yes, you can. Especially when no one knows when we actually started." Jayne said with a smirk. "You had a rough day; I didn't expect you to remember once I saw everything …" Hanna was quietly eating his dinner then, in thought. Moof had wandered back out and was now purring and rubbing up along the boy's leg trying to cheer him up.

Jayne sat down beside him and when Hanna turned to look at him, he smiled a soft but warm smile, his fingers led Hanna's face to look at him. "Happy UnAnniversary, Hanna." The cop said, leaning in to kiss his lips tenderly. Hanna's fork clattered to the plate and Jayne felt arms wrap around his neck as he deepened the kiss with urgency.

"Jayneyou'rethebest." Hanna mumbled against his lips

"You'll love me even more when you see your breakfast tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up the next morning, Hanna found himself sore all over from his injuries and blood loss, and on top of that, alone. Well, aside from Moof, who had taken over the warm spot his partner had left. Moof was their cat, he was fuzzy, orange, and had a cowlick that was reminiscent of Hanna's mohawk. Jayne bought him for Hanna a few days after they first started dating. "Mm~~mmoooff" He murmured reached out to ruffle the sleeping cat's fur, which only made him feel a little better. After the night he had, he couldn't figure out why Jayne wasn't here, it made him feel…strangely empty. "Happy Birthday Moof." Hanna leaned forward and kissed the cat's head and the sputtered lightly as cat hair got in his mouth. "God fucking damn it." He said wiping his tongue off on his hand, and pulling an annoying hair away from his tongue ring.

Then, as he sat up, a savory smell hit his nose and that feeling of being alone seemed to melt away. Someone was in the kitchen cooking and not just cooking anything. They were cooking something that made the punk smile from ear to ear. Hanna leapt out of bed, which startled the cat who let his protest be known with an agitated yowl. Moving faster than he had in the past two days, he ran from the bedroom into the living room and towards the kitchen.

From in the kitchen, the sound of Hanna's galloping feet gave him away. Jayne turned from the kitchen just in time to see the boy stop right in the door way. It was quite a sight to see. The red head was, aside from sporting bandages over what would soon be scars, only wearing a pair of purple checkered boxers. Jayne had slipped into some soft grey lounge pants, which hung low enough to show off the tops of his blue boxer-briefs.

Jayne smiled. "Morning."

"H-Hey!" Hanna said reigning back the small pang of guilt that had formed from thinking Jayne had just up and left for work or something. He remembered what had brought him out here, and glanced to the table. There, on the table, were the flowers from last night, sitting nicely in a vase, and in front of that was something so very glorious. Jayne had made him a volcano, out of waffles and whip cream (for smoke). Along side that were pancakes in the shapes of a pterodactyl, a triceratops, and a t-rex. Next to the plate was a bottle of red syrup for lava and to make dinosaur blood. A sound of over excitement and pleasure escaped from Hanna's lips.

"JJ! Man! This!" He gestured wildly at the breakfast table. "I…no words, man…no fucking words…" Quickly, he closed the distance between him and Jayne and hugged the other man tightly. Jayne laughed and wrapped his arms around him in return, glad to see the punk in a better mood and better health than last night.

"I take it, you like it then?" Jayne teased and ruffled the limp, unstyled, mohawk.

"You know I fucking love it!" He exclaimed hugging him tighter.

"MMmm. Happy Anniversary, Hanna." Jayne said, his voice low, a like a soft rumble in his chest.

Hanna and Jayne stayed in each other's arms for a little while longer, before the punk's belly gave away how hungry he actually was. With a grin, and a quick kiss, Hanna scooted off to his breakfast. He'd have to think up of a gift to give Jayne in return, though a few ideas were already running through his head.


End file.
